Into the Darkness
by Rosegirl18
Summary: Yona, daughter of Yoh, and Hana, son of Hao, are children unknown to the past. When they meet, the two get involved in the mystery of Hana's mother and Hao's death.
1. Default Chapter

**Into the Darkness**

Chapter One

"Mother, why don't I have any cousins like Kira does? It's not fair!"

"Yona, you have no cousins because Yoh has no siblings. Do not talk about this matter again, it will trouble your father."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When I was young, I often had conversations like this with my mother, Anna. I felt lonely as an only child, while Kira, the daughter of Pirika and Ren had many relatives close to her age. Why did father not have any siblings? Everyone else did. When I was thirteen, grandfather sent for me.

"Yona, you are to go on a quest."

"Why, grandfather? No one else does!"

"You must be strong, Yona. Yoh is the Shaman King, and he would not need a weak daughter."

"Grr...."

And so, just like that, I was to be sent to the mountains to find a strong spirit.

"It's not fair. Why can't I be an itako like mother? Daddy tells me she did nothing but read magazines while he ran for fifty kilometers! Grandfather is just being mean."

When I had walk for some time, I spotted a boy about my age, perhaps older.

"Move, pipsqueak."

"Grr... Who are you calling a pipsqueak, you lowly commoner? I am Yona, daughter of the Shaman King!"

The boy looked startled. Then he looked mad.

"I challenge you to a fight, daughter of Yoh, I will avenge my father!"

I took out Amaya (night rain) and prepared to fight, but then it came to me, I had no spirit.

"Damn!" Stupid, that's why you were sent here, to get a spirit!

I knew, in a situation like this, it was okay to run away. So... I did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In No One's View

" Grr... How dare he call me a pipsqueak, as soon as I get a spirit, I will kill him." Yona kept on grumbling. She had been revolted by his way of arrogance.

She went off topic. How come she had all the things everyone didn't, and none of the stuff that was 'in'? Kira had a spirit, but she didn't have to go on some stupid quest, Pirika had made Ren get some for her, and she got to choose. Leifang, Jun's daughter, also had a spirit. She used her to fix her hair and stuff like that.

Yona kept on thinking how unfair it was that she didn't have any great stuff and how that kid had annoyed her.

"KRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!!!!"

"What the fuck?" Yona looked up. A hideous bird was looking down at her.

"Ewwwwhatthehellisthatgetawayfrommestupidbird!!!!!!"

The bird became mad. She wasn't stupid!

"Growwll!" The ugly bird-which was very big, by the way-moved to kill her.

" HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

Yona closed her eyes. 'Damn, I don't even have a boyfriend yet, I don't wanna die....'

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKRROOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"(I guess that's bird for ow.)

"Huh?"

That kid was back again, but what had happened to the bird? Yona looked around.

"Ewwwww... There's blood all over."

" Geez, you are one weak kid. Are you sure your father is Yoh?"

Yona got very angry at that.

" HEY! I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP!"

" FINE! WHY SHOULD I CARE IF YOU GOT TORN UP BY THAT BIRD?"

He turned to go.

" Hey, wait up..." Yona knew he was a very strong person, and on a quest like this, one would need a bodyguard....

" No, stay AWAY from me kid."

" I'm not a kid, I'm probably as old as you!"

" Ha! I'm fourteen!"

"Well, I'm close to fourteen, I'm only a year younger!"

" I'm sorry, but I don't socialize with people like you."

As the two Asakuras, unknown to them that they had the same blood in their veins walked on, as a dark shadow watched them.

"I will kill you, Hana, I will kill you for carrying my mother's blood as your own..." Her whisper was unheard, as the unknown girl continued to stalk the child of Hao.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, what do you guys think? This is my first Shaman King fanfic, so don't kill me if you don't like it...


	2. kira and Julianne

**Into the Darkness**

Chapter Two

"WAKE UP YOH!!!" Anna screamed in Yoh's ear, to kick him out of bed as usual.  
  
"No" said Yoh, clearly daydreaming.  
"What?" Anna's voice was very scary. Yoh woke up and immediately saw he was in trouble, very big trouble.  
  
"Yoh..."  
  
"Anna sorry sorry sorry I was just daydreaming..."  
  
Anna looked even scarier now.  
  
"THAT IS EXZACTLY THE REASON YOU HAVE TO TRAIN YOU LAZY..."  
  
Yoh closed his eyes. He was dead meat.  
  
Anna grabbed him by the collar and threw him out the window.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hanaaaaa" Yona whined.  
  
"What?" Hana asked, annoyed. This girl was beginning to get on his nerves.  
  
"I'm tired. You set up the tent." Yona plopped down on a rock. She sighed. "Who knew living without a car was so hard..." she muttered.  
  
"Why don't you just find your spirit and stay away from me?" He asked.  
  
Yona whined again. "I don't KNOW how to catch a spirit..." Then she nodded off to sleep.  
  
" Grr..." Hana built the fire, set up two tents, and sighed.  
  
Then Yona woke up.  
  
"Oh, you work fast." She exclaimed, looking at the tents and fire. Hana just glared at her.  
  
"Great timing."  
  
Yona took no notice of his bad mood. Instead, she moved closer to Hana.  
  
"So Hana, since you already have a spirit, why are you here?" Yona asked, sitting near the fire.  
  
" I am searching to find my mother. She is the only family I know of."  
  
Yona felt sorry for him  
  
"Hana, I will help you find her."  
  
Hana coughed. And coughed. Because... that's what insensitive guys always do when there is a nice, fluffy moment.  
  
"I think I need to sleep now." He said, going into the tent.  
  
Yona stared after him. "It's only seven thirty, dumbo!" She yelled, but Hana did not come out again.  
  
Yona sighed. She missed Kira, and Leifang. She even missed Miriko, Tamao's annoying daughter.  
  
That was when something jumped on her shoulder.  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Yona screamed.  
  
She happened to notice Hana didn't even come out to save her, that mean guy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mom! Mom!"  
  
" What is it Kira?"  
  
Kira was jumping up and down. Beside her, her hyper spirit jumped as well.  
  
"Lets go see Yona, I want to see Yona."  
  
Pirika was startled. "Why do you want to see Yona?"  
  
"I just wanna, I just wanna..." (Keep in mind that she is 13.)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

"WHAT?" Pirika and Kira both yelled.  
  
"But Anna-san, Yona is only-"  
  
"Thirteen, Yona is only thirteen!!!!" Kira finished for her mother.  
  
" Yona is old enough to get a spirit on her own." Anna replied calmly, while Yoh was busy scrubbing the floors.

Meanwhile...

"Akemi!" the sound was sharp. Yona looked behind her to see a spirit. The spirit was about five years old. It was laughing.  
  
"Who—who are you?"  
  
The girl who had called to the ghost came down from the tree. She smiled.  
  
"Hello, daughter of Yoh, I am Julianne."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yoh! How could you do this to Yona?" Pirika scolded. "She is only thirteen!"  
  
" I know, I know," Yoh replied, "But Gramps made her go, not me!"  
  
Anna hit Yoh on the head.  
  
"Go do your work."  
  
Yoh scrambled to clean the bathroom.  
  
Kira looked very unhappy. "But now I have no one to play with..." She whined. (A lot of thirteen year olds have immature personalities in this story...)  
  
"Well, you do have Miriko, Tamao's child..." said Pirika, trying to cheer Kira up.  
  
"NO!" Kira stood up. "Perfect children like Moriko are boring. I'm gonna find Yona, and no one can stop me" Kira said mockingly, and jumped out the Asakura door.  
  
"That child of mine..." Pirika sighed, and ran after her over-hyper kid.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yona was confused.  
  
"How do you know my dad's name?" she asked, clearly not remembering if she had ever met this girl before.  
  
Julianne's smile widened.  
  
"You resemble your mother."  
  
Oh, so she knew her mother too? This is interesting.  
  
"Hi... I guess you're one of dad's friends' daughters?"  
  
"Yes," she said, and gestured towards her spirits. "This is Akemi and Akane, my twin guardian spirits."  
  
"Wow! Twin spirits? Cool!"  
  
At that moment, Hana stepped out of his tent. He saw Julianne and immediately became suspicious of her.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
Yona rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed.  
  
"If you'd come out when I screamed because I thought I was dead, you'd know she's a good person with two mischievous ghosts.  
  
"I thought you could take care of yourself."  
  
"What? You know perfectly well that I don't have a guardian spirit! How could I..."  
  
Julianne, polite girl as she was, could not help rolling her eyes.  
  
The arguing went on for about thirty minutes.  
  
"STOP!" Julianne shouted. "Lets introduce ourselves properly, My name is Julianne, daughter of Faust viii and Eliza. I have two spirits, Akane and Akemi. I have trained to be a Shaman since I was five. I will turn fourteen this coming year."  
  
"Well, okay, I..." Hana tried to talk, but Yona cut him off.  
  
"My name is Yona Asa..."  
  
"Do you ever shut up?" Hana tried to talk again, but Yona got upset and kicked him in the shins.  
  
"I was MY turn to talk!" she said, and began again, but Hana introduced himself again, getting up.  
  
"My name is Yona Asakura, daughter of Yoh Asakura and..."  
"My name is Hana Asakura, son of Hao Asakura..."  
  
No more was said. Yona and Hana, jaws hanging open, turned to look at each other.  
  
"No one told me Yoh's last name was Asakura..." Hana murmured.  
" Hana.... Is your father... really Hao Asakura?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Heh, big cliffie. IF YOU PEOPLE WANT AN UPDATE WOULD YOU PLEASE REVIEW? I know it's tiresome and all, but I reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllly need reviews.


	3. Hao's Return

**Into the Darkness**

Chapter Three

To my dear reviewers:

Heroine: Heya! Thanks for the support! You don't have to be a member to review at animespiral, and Animespiral doesn't let you delete reviews. NOOOOOOOOOOOO My favorite characters are Hao because he is cute and Iron Maiden Jeanne because I like her with Hao. Yay! And no, I don't do neopets.

Horohoro fan: Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou!!!

FiReBaBIiE : Thanks!

Ever wondered who Hana's stalker was? It's Nara, and she's going to be the main character for this chapter. Lets read what she has to say.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
I am Nara, daughter of the one that also mothers Hana. That wretched son of a gun... Hao has ruined my life. Since an early age, I have been overcome by hatred. I have never seen Hao. My father used to know him. Hao killed his parents. And so, I do not have any grandparents. Afew years after my birth, He died. It is Hao's fault. That is why my sole duty is to kill Hana. He will die by my hands, no one, not even my mother, can stop me.  
  
Since the early age of five, I practiced and trained to be a skillful shaman. It has been nine years since then, and I am strong enough to beat Hana easily.  
  
Some say that I am evil. Perhaps I am. Maybe not. But it is not my fault that I am this way. It is the doing of my half brother... who will soon be no more.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kira looked around.  
  
"Damn it! Gaia, you see anything?"  
  
Her spirit shook her head as a no.  
  
"Yona! Where are youuuuuuu?"  
  
Kira's yell echoed, unheared.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
" I don't believe it! She fled during the night!" yelled Pirika, obviously very unhappy that her daughter had gotten away.  
  
Yoh looked amused. "Well, she did say no one could stop her."  
  
Pirika glanced at Ren. "Say something!"  
  
" She's your daughter! Go get her!"  
  
Ren stayed indifferent. "Kira is thirteen. She can take care of herself."  
  
Pirika sunk into the chair. This was not her day.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" I'm tired!" Yona was whining again. She always did when it was near ten. "It's so creepy out here, eek! That's an owl!"  
  
Julianne and Hana both rolled their eyes. Yona was getting pretty tiresome, especially since she hadn't gotten a spirit yet. Hana started setting up the tents.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
I see that he has gotten new companions. I can tell the girl with blond hair is a skilled shaman, but the other one will simply weigh him down. Yet, I know he will save her when she is in grave danger. What a goody goody. Like Hillary Duff. The only difference is that he doesn't sing and he doesn't have a million annoying nine year old fans. (No offence to fans.) I know that she will make a good target.  
  
I do not know why he keeps acting as a servant to her.  
  
I will make you go through the pain that you have made me go through, Hana. The only difference is that you will have to go through much, much more.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Okie, enough with the self-view stuff. Now we will see from no one's view.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Yona watched as Hana tended the fire.  
  
"I'll go get more firewood" said Julianne. Yona admired how she could go into the dark woods like that. But then again, she wasn't the one without a spirit.  
  
Suddenly, Hana tensed. He turned around.  
  
" Show yourself!" he ordered.  
  
"What are you talking about, Hana? There's no one there!"  
  
"Yes there is," he said, and took out his sword.  
  
A person leapt from the bushes amazingly fast. She showed her weapons, crystal spikes.  
  
She threw them, aiming for Yona. Hana blocked it.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" yelled Hana, like every hero does when they get ambushed.  
  
She smiled  
  
"I am Nara, your half sister. I have come to take your life Hana, for we share the same mother, the great Iron Maiden Jeanne!" 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What? Who is Iron Maiden Jeanne?" Yona asked Hana.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"Ask your half sister!"  
  
" She's trying to kill me!"  
  
"You should get to know about your own mother!"  
  
Nara looked back and forth. She couldn't be a good villain if she was ignored!  
  
"SHUP UP!!!!!"  
  
Both Hana and Yona turned to look around at the ignored evil half-sister.  
  
"We are supposed to fight."  
  
Hana brightened up. "Right!"  
  
Then they fought...  
  
And fought...  
  
And fought.  
  
"This is getting boring..." Yona sighed.  
  
Suddenly, Nara took Hana's sword and flung her spikes at him.  
  
"No!"  
  
Everyone turned to look around at the person who had blocked the attack.  
  
O.o  
  
O.o  
  
O.o  
  
O.o (the fourth set of eyes is Julianne's).  
  
"...Hao...?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
In a nearby church, Jeanne sat in her room, thinking about her long lost love again. She was thinking about him even more lately. She thought she was going crazy, imagining Hao's aura right now.  
  
" Geez, I need to go for a walk..."  
  
Jeanne walked through the forest and saw Nara.  
  
' What is that girl up to?'  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Hao..." Nara was speechless. Hao was supposed to be dead!  
  
Hana stared at the father he never knew.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Hao turned around.  
  
"Are you okay? I thought you were dead meat! Who is this person?"  
  
"Dad... I thought you were dead."  
  
" Umm..."  
  
Another person came into the scene.  
  
"Hao?" Jeanne couldn't believe her eyes. She must be hallucinating.  
  
Oh, he talks.  
  
"Hi... Jeanne."  
  
Nara came to her senses.  
  
"Get away from my mother!"  
  
Jeanne completely ignored her daughter and ran up to Hao.  
  
"Hao!" She hugged him tightly.  
  
Yona and Hana just stared.  
  
" Is she supposed to be your mother?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Review! I'm not gonna update if you don't!


	4. The Family Reunion

**Into The Darkness**

**Chappie Eight**

* * *

Yona grinned.

She grinned until Hana told her to stop because it made her look scary.

"Yay! More family!" she yelled. "Lets all go to my house to celebrate!!!!

And so…

Ding Dong…

Yoh made a mad dash to get the door. At the last minute, Anna came right before Yoh and answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Hi mom!"

Yoh's face brightened up as he saw his daughter.

"Yona!"

But then…he saw the people behind her.

* * *

"Well Yoh, it's been a pretty long time."

Hao sat down.

"Seems like you got married to Kyouyama."

He gave him a pitiful look.

"May I ask you why you're still alive?" snapped Anna.

He looked very surprised.

"Don't tell me you don't know, itako. I am not alive"

"What?" screeched Jeanne. "You can't leave me now!"

"I am just visible because of the deep concern for my son, thanks to that girl who tried to kill him."

"What? Who?"

Hana spoke up.

"Nara tried to kill me!"

"WHAT?!!!!!!"

At that moment, the door crashed open. Kira stood, looking very tired and annoyed.

"YONA!!!! WHERE WERE YOU?!!!"

Yona: O.o

Pirika stood up and she looked very mad indeed.

"KIRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh oh…"

2 hours later….

* * *

Ding Dong….

"What now?"

Leifang and Jun hopped into the house.

"n.n Hi guys!!!"

"…"

"Stop with all this nonsense!"

Jeanne stood up and walked towards Hao.

"If you don't take me to the otherworld, I will kill myself!"

"Now, Jeanne, calm down." Said Hao, looking at his wife.

"NO!" she yelled. "Take me with you!!!!"

"Jeanne, you're still young. You are twenty-seven, aren't you?"

"You were nineteen when you died."

Yoh looked very guilty at the mention of Hao's death.

"Hao, I mean it. Either you take me, or I'll take myself."

Hao sighed. What could he do? He wanted Jeanne to have a happy life but now…

"Fine." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yona and Hana were playing tennis in the garden with a stray dog, since Yona had long tired of Jeanne's ramblings. Hana was winning, much to Yona's annoyance.

"Hana, stop winning."

"How can I stop winning if I'm winning?"

"Just lose!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll make you pay!"

"Sorry, I don't have any money."

"Grr…"

Yona was about to throw her racket at Hana's head when she saw Grandpa Yohmei coming near. Suddenly realizing that she had not gotten herself a spirit, she hid behind Hana.

But of course, Yohmei saw her. Fortunately for Yona, He just went into the house.

"Thank goodness…" she sighed.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Our great-grandfather." She replied.

* * *

Hao was just about to leave with Jeanne when Yohmei came in.

"Grandfather…"

"Yona has not gotten her spirit," he said.

"I'll bring her in." Anna went outside and returned shortly with Yona and Hana.

"Son of yours, Hao?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Hao.  
Yohmei turned his attention back on Yona.

"Why did you not get a spirit?" he asked.

"I don't NEED a spirit!" she said indignantly, and stood up. "Besides, I have Amaya. And Hana too."

Hana raised his eyebrow.

Yohmei frowned.

"Amaya is _plastic_." He said.

"She's still very sharp!" Yona argued

Everyone else sweatdropped.

Yona looked around, clearly annoyed at the unbelievers.

"Want me to demonstrate?" she said.

"Umm…I think I need to go." Said Yohmei, and leaped into his car.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait!!!! 


	5. Epligue

**Into the Darkness Ch. 5**

By White Silk Ribbon

* * *

After Yohmei left, an uncomfortable silence graced the Asakura family reunion. 

"Hao," said Jeanne.

"Jeanne," said Hao.

"Yoh," said Anna.

"Yeah?" said Yoh.

"You go first." Said Jeanne."

"No, you go." Said Hao.

"No. I will go first." Said Anna. "Yoh, get some tea."

Yoh made a move to go out of the room to do Anna's bidding, but before he could, Hao's hand started getting transparent.

"OMG!" said Yoh.

"Hao has started to go away…" said Anna.

"NO!" Jeanne clutched Hao's poncho, and pretty soon, her feet started to disappear." The Asakura cousins came in at that moment, along with Kira and Leifang.

"COOL!" Yona said. Anna gave her a look.

"Mother, Father, what is happening?" asked Hana.

"They are transporting themselves to the other world," Anna replied.

"Live well, my son." Said Hao. He and Jeanne disappeared.

* * *

It had been several years since the day Yona had met her full family. She was now a seventeen-year-old teenager, and was pretty happy with her life, even though she did not have a spirit still. 

Kira was in her class, Leifang was engaged, and Julianne was her pen pal. There had been lots of changes indeed, but she had STILL not heard of Hana. She really missed him, and everyone could tell, since every time she grew a few centimeters, she would say,

"I bet I'm taller than Hana now."

Or when she finally mastered the art of swordsmanship, she'd say,

"I bet Hana isn't good at sword work as me."

* * *

Today, as it happened to be, was Yona's birthday. 

"Yay! I'm only overdue in Home Arts, Science, and Social Studies!" she said. Kira raised her eyebrows at her.

"Who'd be happy at that?" she asked. Yona just smiled happily at her.

"Someone's who's been overdue in five subjects this whole term," she replied.

The two were currently walking to school. The time: 7 o'clock.

It was right then that someone placed a hand on Yona's shoulder. Due to obvious reasons, she immediately kicked that guy to the sidewalk.

…Or attempted to.

The "scary stalker dude did NOT fly to sidewalk as he was supposed to, and seemed to take in Yona's attack without a scratch.

"Hey Yona," he said. "Still weak, are you?"

That stranger danger had been Hana!

"OMIGOD!" screamed both girls, "HANAAA!"

Kira and Yona were very glad to see Hana again indeed, but Yona was rather very disappointed that Hana was at least five inches taller than her and was admittedly stronger as well.

"Shit." Muttered Yona, a statement that was unheard to both Hana and Kira.

They were now in the school building, and went to their lockers. Hana was now to be attending school with them.

The three teens did not notice the two white butterflies that had been following them fly off.

Hana was safe, and that's all what mattered to Jeanne and Hao.

* * *

A/N: That's the official ending of the story, but there will soon be character interviews about who they really are and why they are portraying the characters in my fanfic.

Preview:

Hana and Yona can be seen doing a victory dance and high fiving each other after they are told that "Into the Darkness" has ended.

Hello everyone, my name is Julianne and I am your offical host to show you the behind the scenes work that Miss White Silk Ribbon worked on for two years. Do you think you know the characters? Think again.

"Hello Hana," I say. I will be interviewing him first.

"Hi Julianne." he says. He lookes puzzled at the cameramen. He must not have been listening when I talked about my behind the scenes video to raise money for my new outfit.

"Tellus Hana, the audience knows already that you are actually the son of Anna and Yoh. If so, whoare Yona's actual parents?

"Yeah, I'm really the son of Yoh and Anna, that true, but my answer about Yona might surprise you. Her dad is..."

Stay tooned everyone!


End file.
